


Home Workout

by FishPuncher



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPuncher/pseuds/FishPuncher
Summary: James and Elyse come home from the gym for some quality fun at home.





	Home Workout

“You’re looking particularly big today,” Elyse told James with a smirk.

“And you don’t look too shabby yourself,” James replied, starting the car. It had been a long, tiring workout at the gym today. Especially with it being more crowded than usual. Elyse reached over and put a hand on his knee as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“I saw you hitting those squats harder than usual,” she flirted, running her hand up his thigh. She reached his crotch and lingered there, squeezing slightly.

“Whoa there!” James said. “Do you want to get in a wreck?”

“No, but I can tell you what I do want,” Elyse said, not moving her hand.

“Okay well… let’s at least wait until we get home,” he tried to bargain.

“Ughhh fine!” she sighed, exasperatedly pulling her hand away. “But you didn’t say anything about touching myself.” She stretched the elastic waistband of her tights and gently slid her hand underneath, letting out a soft sigh as her hand found the promised land. James tried to focus on the road but he couldn’t stop looking over and seeing Elyse’s hand moving under her pants. _Right turn up here_ , he thought, trying to distract himself. Elyse’s moaning made it difficult, however.

Back in the passenger seat, Elyse was having a much better time than James. She had two fingers inside herself and was going to town. She’d been waiting for this since she saw James’s first set of squats. Seeing his ass pressed against his shorts when he went down. Seeing his quads straining as he went up. It was only made worse when he moved on to deadlifts and his cock could be seen resting on the bar at the top of each rep. He had teased her in the gym, and now it was her turn to tease him. She came back to reality, hearing the wet sounds of her pleasure coming from below. Elyse knew that the better a time she was having, the worse a time James was. But on the flipside, the better a time she had, the better a time she would have when they got home. She pulled her fingers out and lifted them up to her mouth, making sure James was looking before she put the fingers in her mouth, savoring her own taste, knowing it would drive James crazy.

James was going crazy. _Just like she wants me to, I’m sure_. He glanced over and saw her licking her own juices off her fingers, staring at him the whole time. He looked back at the road. They were almost home. _Thank the lord_.

They pulled into the parking lot and James shifted the car into park. “I didn’t know you were one for shows,” he said to her, one eyebrow raised. Elyse didn’t reply, only slid her hand out from her tights. She considered for a moment, then popped her fingers into James’s mouth. “Mmmm,” James sighed happily. He sucked on her fingers for a few moments, his cock hard as diamonds, clearly visible through his athletic shorts. Elyse finally pulled her hand away and James tucked his cock under his waistband and got out of the car.

 

Elyse closed the apartment door behind them, and by the time she turned around, James had her pressed up against the door, his face inches from hers.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” he whispered into her ear. He lightly bit her earlobe, feeling her body tense underneath him. He worked his way across her cheek, lightly kissing her. First her jawline under her ear. Next her cheekbone. Then her nose. He skipped her mouth entirely, not giving her the pleasure of a kiss. Instead he worked his way down, kissing the nape of her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it gently over her head, tossing it behind him, leaving her in her sports bra.

The shirt went over Elyse’s eyes and when she could see again, James’s mouth was on hers. He pushed her against the door, his muscular body pinning her against it. Not that she minded, she loved when he did that. It made her so wet. He had one hand on the back of her head, fingers running through her shoulder-length hair. The other hand was squeezing her breast. She grabbed the hem of his sweaty t-shirt and tugged it up, forcing him to let go of her. He raised his arms, allowing her to pull it over his head. She tossed it on the floor behind him and pulled him back on her. She wrapped both arms around him, one hand settling on the small of his back, the other on his shoulder. He ground his crotch against hers, his cock pressing against her soaking wet pussy through their clothes. He pulled his one hand off her breast and slid it under her tights. Elyse let out a moan as he found her clit, rubbing it gently then moving down to run his fingers up and down her slit. He came back up to rub her clit, then moved back down again, continuing to tease her. He slid a finger inside her and she let out a muffled moan into his mouth, digging her nails into his shoulder. He grunted and sped up his fingering, using his other hand to pull her head into his, deepening their kiss.

“James… James don’t stop. Please please don’t stop,” Elyse moaned, feeling an orgasm approaching. James continued sliding his finger in and out of her pussy, following her request perfectly. Elyse pulled her lips away. “I’m cumming. James I’m cumming!” James kept up his pace and pushed her head against the door, their lips meeting again. He kissed her passionately as she came, muffled moans of pleasure escaping from her throat into his open mouth. She quivered against his finger, against his whole body as ecstasy overcame her.

James felt her orgasm quieting and slowed his rhythm, pulling out of her as it ended and everything was silent aside from Elyse’s heavy breathing. James didn’t miss a beat, however, as he crouched and slowly pulled her tights and panties down around her ankles and off her feet as she gingerly lifted each one off the ground. As Elyse leaned back against the apartment door, exhausted, James kissed the top of her right foot, then alternated to her left ankle, then back to the inside of her right calf. Her left knee. Front of her right thigh. Inside of her left thigh. And just like that, he was kissing her lips, eliciting a sigh from Elyse. He lightly grabbed the back of her thighs, sliding his tongue up and down between her lips, stopping at the top to flick his tongue over her clit.

“James…” Elyse moaned softly as she closed her eyes. But just like that, she felt his hands and tongue disappear from her body. “James?” She opened her eyes to the sight of James pulling down his shorts and tights, pushing them behind him with his foot. At the sight of his rock-hard cock, Elyse’s mouth started watering. James interrupted her thoughts before she could reach for it, though.

“Get ready to jump,” he told her, squeezing her ass once before grabbing the back of her thighs immediately below. Elyse knew what he was thinking and jumped up slightly, James’s grip tightening as he caught her in midair. Her legs were on either side of his stomach, her back pressed against the door as he held her up, attempting to lower her onto his cock. “A little help?” he pleaded. Elyse reached down with her right hand and grabbed his cock to help guide him into her, gasping as he slipped inside her.

“Oh my god, James,” she sighed as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and bringing their bodies together. James continued to thrust as he buried his face in her neck. Elyse gasped once more as she felt his cock bottom out, his full length buried inside her. “Oh James I love you,” she moaned and tilted her head back, James kissing her neck. She wrapped her legs completely around him and squeezed as he continued to fuck her, picking up his pace slightly. “James I’m gonna cum again,” she groaned. Just like that, he stopped fucking her, his cock still inside her. “What the fuck?!” she asked him angrily. “When I say I’m gonna cum, you don’t fucking stop!”

“Oh I have different plans for you, babe,” he said seductively. She was still mad at him, but now she was intrigued. He lifted her slightly, slowly, trying to get his cock out of her without stimulating her too much. Elyse whimpered sadly as his cock fell out of her pussy with a wet noise and she reluctantly unwrapped her legs. But James didn’t set her down like she expected him to. “Hold on,” he said, and she kept her arms wrapped around him as he carried her to the bedroom. From her vantage point, she could see his back muscles flexing as they moved and she ran her hands over them, squeezing slightly every now and then. She couldn’t see it, but she could tell he had a smirk on his face, knowing he was driving her crazy.

They entered the bedroom and James laid her down gently in the middle of the bed. He paused for a second to look at her. She had closed her eyes and was smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing and her hands were clasped over her stomach. He moved down to her pussy, that he knew was aching for his cock. She’d crossed her legs, her supple thighs being pushed against each other. Her feet swayed side to side. Elyse opened her eyes and saw James’s eyes moving down her body. She took the opportunity to examine his. He was beaming, clearly enjoying the view of his wife. His whole body glistened with sweat. His pecs rose and fell with his breathing. His abs were visible, one of her favorite things about his body. He had his hands on his hips and his arms bulged with muscle. She lowered her gaze and it landed on his length, still stiff as a board. She wanted it inside of her. _Needed_ it inside of her. She moved down once more to his powerful thighs. They would likely be sore tomorrow from the squats and from holding her up.

James finally broke from his trance and reached down to gently roll Elyse over onto her side facing him. He laid down next to her the opposite way, his face next to her crotch and his crotch next to her face. Immediately, Elyse took his member in her mouth. She was hungry. She had half of it in her mouth, her tongue swirling over the tip as he buried his face between her legs.

“Mmmm,” they moaned simultaneously into each other’s crotches. Elyse had both hands on his thighs while James had his arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her against his mouth. Elyse licked, sucked, and slurped on his cock, trying to get him to cum before she did. However, she could already feel her next orgasm building and knew she wouldn’t last much longer; and James had shown no signs yet of being close to climaxing. Regardless, she kept trying. She shivered as she felt James’s tongue slip inside her, wriggling around trying to find her most sensitive spots.

James was having an amazing time. Elyse was still soaking wet and her juices covered his entire face. Occasionally he would have to stop his munching to swallow all the juice that had accumulated in his mouth. This was his favorite part of every encounter because he got to focus on Elyse’s pleasure instead of having to worry about his own. On that note, however, he felt her tongue moving more frantically on his head, her lips moving more quickly up and down his shaft. _She’s trying to get me to cum first. Well, not if I have anything to say about it_. He removed his tongue from her hole, slowly serpentined it up between her lips, and landed it on her clit, feeling her body shudder as he did. He planted a kiss on it and started sucking, knowing it drove her crazy.

_James, you asshole_. Elyse thought as she felt him sucking on her clit. That was pretty much cheating, especially when she was already so sensitive from her previous orgasm. She moved her hand from his thigh to his cock, jerking him off while she focused her tongue on his head. She could feel her orgasm just below the surface. Knew it was only a few seconds away. Knew she was going to lose this race. Damn it, she thought as she both lost and won at the same time.

Elyse pulled her mouth off of his cock. “James! James keep going ahhhhh don’t stop!” she screamed as her body started shaking. James had no plans of stopping. He kept sucking on her clit, inserting two fingers in her to push her over the edge. Her pussy pulsed against his mouth and squeezed his fingers tight. Her thighs quivered on either side of his head, making his whole world vibrate. She’d stopped sucking on him but he didn’t care. This wasn’t about him, it was about her. He loved her orgasms, they gave him almost as much pleasure as his own. She buried her face into his thigh, using it as a gag as she moaned and screamed in pleasure. Her toes curled and goosebumps covered her arms. She hugged his waist tight, wanting him to be as close to her as possible. Wanting him to feel it too. James removed his mouth from her clit as he felt the quivering subside and rested his head between her thighs: his favorite place on earth.

Elyse felt James’s arms go slack and she rolled over onto her back, his head sliding out from between her legs. Reluctantly, James got up and stood at the foot of the bed. He grabbed Elyse by the ankles and pulled her towards him so that her legs were hanging off the bed on either side of him.

“Oh you naughty boy,” Elyse said coyly. James only smiled and raised his eyebrows. He grabbed his cock at the base and guided it towards her pussy. Elyse closed her eyes, waiting for him to penetrate her, but instead she felt him sliding the head up and down between her lips. “You fucking tease,” she said, half joking, half angry. She couldn’t deny how good it felt, though. She let out a sigh as he pulled her a bit closer, now sliding his whole shaft between her lips. _Fuck that feels so good, but I need more_ , she thought. She arched her back, reached underneath herself, and unclasped her sports bra. She pulled her hands back out and tossed her bra to the side, leaving her breasts exposed. “James,” she said, getting his attention. James seemed to finally notice that he could see her breasts and got the hint. He stopped teasing her pussy and guided his cock lower, his head pressing against her hole but not going inside.

“James, I swear to god if you don’t fuck my brains out right now, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Okay, okay,” he said as he put one hand up in surrender. His other hand was busy grabbing his cock as he pushed it inside. She gasped as she felt his length enter her. _Fucking finally_. He started to slowly thrust, still not giving her quite what she wanted. She wrapped her legs around him, ankles meeting behind his back and trapped him inside her. She glared at him as he continued to go slow. He finally made eye contact and made a look that said “my bad.” He started to pump faster, but with only about two-thirds of his full length going inside of her with each thrust.

“James. I _need_ you to fuck me. I need _all_ of you to fuck me,” she said raising her eyebrows as she said “all.” _I swear, sometimes he just has no idea_. Luckily, he understood her and she could feel their torsos meet violently on the next thrust as his cock filled her. “Yes! Yes just like that!” she cried as he kept up his pace, his body slapping against hers with every pump. “Fuck James, I’m gonna cum if you keep fucking me like this,” she moaned.

“Ohhh Elyse,” he grunted through gritted teeth, trying to not cum just yet. He tried to keep his eyes open and on her as much as possible. Her breasts bounced every time he slammed against her, her face was twisted with pleasure and her eyes were closed. She was biting her bottom lip, trying not to orgasm too soon. Her hands gripped the sheets tight, leaving wrinkles. Her legs were wrapped tight around his waist, her heels digging into him. He continued to fuck her but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Elyse… I’m gonna cum. Soon,” he warned her.

“Ohhhh so am IIIIIII!” she screamed as she came, body shaking. Her pussy tightened around his cock as his orgasm came on and he shot load after load of cum inside her. Elyse felt his cock pulsing and his cum shooting inside her and she squeezed her legs around him as tight as she could, forcing him to stop thrusting and simply sit still with his entire length in her pussy. Her whole body shook and she screamed in pleasure.

James felt his cock stop pulsing as the cum stopped coming. However, Elyse wasn’t finished just yet as her pussy continued to put a death squeeze on him, pulsing with every wave of pleasure. Her face was scrunched up, her eyes closed tight as she pulled on the bed sheets. He reached down and squeezed her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. She arched her back and moaned but her climax was coming to an end.

The room was silent aside from both of their heavy breathing. James’s pecs and Elyse’s breasts rose and fell with each breath as they panted almost in unison. Elyse’s legs fell from his waist and he slowly pulled his now-soft cock out from her. He crawled onto the bed and laid next to her, exhausted. She rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around him. He moved his hand to her head and started to gently scratch as their heavy breathing subsided. Elyse and James let out a sigh at the same time and lay there content.


End file.
